


"Allerdale Hall Museum" [Crimson Peak - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine: (October) Imagine: ‘Allerdale Hall’ became a museum. You currently work there and you’re the last one to leave one night. The doors suddenly lock on their own; The ghosts of Thomas & Lucille roam around looking at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Allerdale Hall Museum" [Crimson Peak - Extended imagine]

**Author's Note:**

> October/Halloween themed.
> 
> DON’T READ IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN “CRIMSON PEAK”.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

She had to stay late at the museum that day.

After Edith’s story was revealed, many years later the former ‘Allerdale hall’ mansion became a museum. People from all over the world visited the old Sharpe residence since its tale gained popularity.

The mansion somehow had managed to survive all these years.

Thousands walked its halls and rooms as she and the other workers told the story about Thomas and Lucille.

* * *

 

She placed the keys on her desk as she was getting her things and pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her purse, it had been a long day, she needed a smoke as soon as she was out; everybody had left.

She walked towards the door, finally ready to leave, going through the living room and heading towards the big door.

Thunder struck loudly, startling her and she turned around to look at the endless staircase. Lightning flashed on the walls making it the only source of clarity for a few seconds.

She felt the uneasiness slowly creeping into her.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number;

_-Hey… I don’t think I’m gonna be on time for dinner, I just got off work and the weather’s certainly not cooperating. Yes, it was a busy day._

She reaches the big doors and it locks on its own. She takes a step back staring at it.

_-Uh… hold on a sec._

She tries to open it in vain.

_-Norman, something’s wrong… I can’t get… Norman?_

The call got disconnected. She looked at the phone the signal bars were inexistent.

She looked for the keys; they were no longer on the desk.

She tried to find another exit but everything was locked.

The house felt colder, the rain had started.

She hesitated but this was an emergency so she ended up getting an antique candle holder from the house and lit the candles with her lighter.

She took the elevator and looked around each room. Maybe she was just really tired and had left the keys somewhere while giving a tour.

She entered what used to be Thomas’ workshop. All the antique toys seemed to be staring at her.

Just as she was leaving the room she heard a noise that made her turn around slowly.

A mechanical clown seemed to be slightly rattling; a little copper ball fell out of his mouth. She ran out of the room.

Fear had finally taken over her body, making her breathing ragged and her knees tremble.

As she reached for the stairs through the second floor’s hall she could hear murmuring coming from living room, light reflecting and a crackling sound; the house beginning to feel warmer.

The fire place was lit and as she walked closer to the living room’s entrance she could hear the voices better.

_-She knows everything. She stopped drinking her tea. It doesn’t matter. I put the poison in the porridge._

_-Lucille, Stop it! Do we have to do this? Must we?_

_-Yes._

She was frozen looking at them. It was her job to know their stories and recognize their faces by their old portraits. The Sharpe siblings sat at the piano.

 _-You have no idea what they’d do. I would be taken from here, locked away._ –Lucille spoke _\- You would be hanged. We stay together._

- _Never apart_ \- Said both in unison staring at each other.

She wanted to run but she was paralyzed, it took all her strength to take a step back.

Lucille and Thomas frowned; they turned their heads slowly and looked at her.

She could see the keys hanging from Lucille’s hand.

The two ghosts had their eyes fixed on her and Lucille’s grasp around the keys tightened, letting her know she would never get out.


End file.
